De cuando Hermione engañó por amor
by Adigium21
Summary: ¿Hasta cuándo se puede continuar con el misterio, aún cuando se sabe que se está lastimando a lo que más se quiere? Fic escrito como regalo para Gilrasir, en el Amigo Invisible 2014, del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Notas de autor: **

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

Va dedicado a **Gilrasir**, que solicitó:

"_Un femslash que sea Hermione/Ginny, Hermione/Pansy o Hermione/Cho. Que ambas protagonistas estén casadas con un hombre y que se vean a escondidas pero que uno de los maridos se de cuenta y se arma un drama gigantesco (si los matrimonios tiene hijos, mejor todavía) que conduzca a peleas. Que muestre cómo estos dramas impactan en los hijos (si es que los hay) y que el final sea feliz para las protagonistas. Como en mi petición anterior, pueden haber escenas eróticas, siempre y cuando se respeten las reglas de este sitio y no contenga sexo explícito._"

Gente, esta estuvo complicada, porque es una petición bastante específica… Pero creo que le hice justicia.

**Disclaimer: **El mundo y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la alabada Rowling. No gano dinero alguno por escribir esto.

Gracias a la genial **ILSly** por su trabajo como Beta… ¡Te adoro, amiga!

**Advertencias: **Relaciones amorosas entre dos mujeres (Herm/Pans) y entre dos hombres (Blaise/Draco, Draco/Harry). Espero no te moleste el slash que le adjunté… También hay un poco de infidelidad y un poco de violencia. Y sí, mi poca habilidad para poner buenos títulos se muestra de nuevo. Lo lamento…

**Palabras:** Según Word; 5, 427.

**Gilrasir, espero te guste…**

* * *

**De cuando Hermione engañó por amor**

Una sala oscura. Dos cuerpos jadeantes moviéndose al unísono en un frenesí pasional. Hubo un momento de tensión y luego, la rápida liberación. La pequeña muerte… La que estaba encima se dejó caer del otro lado de la cama, acomodando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañera. Pasó su mano por encima del vientre de la otra mujer, acariciando el ombligo mientras lo hacía. La otra, a la vez, acariciaba su cabeza, su cabello, perezosamente.

Era un cómodo silencio el que venía después del sexo. Después de un rato, la castaña tomó la varita que tenía más cerca e hizo un encantamiento para ver la hora. Gruñó cuando vio que se le había hecho demasiado tarde y comenzó a remolonearse para liberarse del agarre de la otra mujer. Ésta abrió los ojos cuando sintió el movimiento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nos tomamos mucho tiempo. Ya casi son las diez.

—¿Y?

La castaña sonrió de lado, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y se acomodaba el sostén.

—Recuerda que yo llego siempre a casa a las siete.

—Dudo que Weasley note que te has tardado.

Hermione Granger sonrió de lado. Tenía razón, Ron se veía un tanto distante últimamente. Se puso de pie para acomodarse la falda y los tacones y se inclinó hacia abajo para darle un último beso a su compañera. Se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo que pudiera arruinar el momento y se giró.

—Nos vemos después, ¿vale?

—Seguro, un _patronus_ basta —le contestó la otra, estirándose sobre la cama sin pudor, mostrando los bien formados senos. Tentándola, incitándola. Hermione resopló y apartó la vista. No debía volver a la cama. Una voz en su interior comentó: _Bueno, un rato más no hará daño a nadie… _

Se lamió los labios, volteó y se deshizo de su saco, sonriendo traviesamente.

—o—o—o—

Cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione no se sorprendió al ver la televisión prendida. Sabía que Ron dejaba que los niños estuvieran despiertos hasta tarde cuando ella se demoraba en llegar. Se aclaró la garganta y su esposo volteó para verla, sonriéndole. Sin embargo, algo había raro en su gesto. No sabía qué, pero podía sentirlo.

—Niños, ya es hora de que vayan a la cama. Su madre llegó —dijo Ron con tono autoritario.

—Buenas noches, mamá —dijeron al unísono Rose y Hugo, éste último estirándose y bostezando.

—Buenas noches, hijos. En un momento subo para arroparlos —dijo Hermione sonriendo. Una vez que estuvieron arriba, se giró hacia Ron—. Te he dicho que no me gusta que se queden despiertos hasta tarde.

—Lo siento, pero sabes cómo se ponen. No quieren dormir hasta ver que su madre ya haya llegado —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó para darle un beso en los labios pero la mujer alcanzó a girar la cabeza, sintiendo los labios de su marido en la mejilla.

—Voy a subir —dijo con simpleza. Ron asintió, para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Hermione subió las escaleras a prisa. Se recargó contra la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación más próxima e intentó calmar su respiración. Ya no podía vivir esa mentira. Aún podía escuchar sus palabras, retumbando en su cabeza:

"_Estás demente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a dejar a Ron, a tus niños, por mí?_".

Pero ella no lo entendía, no podía seguir lastimando de esa manera a Ron.

Respiró profundamente y se enderezó. Llegó al cuarto de los niños y tocó la puerta.

—¿Ya están listos? Es hora de dormir.

—Mamá, ¿nos cuentas una historia?

—Hugo, amor, ya es noche, tienen que dormir.

—Pero no queremos —contestó el pequeño.

—Esa no es una opción. Ahora, cierren sus ojos. —Hugo hizo un mohín de disgusto pero la obedeció. Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Te amo, mi cielo.

—Yo también te amo, mami —dijo Hugo.

Hermione sonrió y se volteó para ver a su hija. Con diez años, podía notar en ella la sagacidad e inteligencia que la caracterizaban a ella misma, y notaba algo más, quizá el espíritu alocado Weasley. Posiblemente una mala combinación.

—Mamá, ¿es verdad? —le preguntó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Hermione, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

—Escuché a papá hablar por la Red Flú con alguien. No era mi intención espiarlo…

—¿Qué estaba diciendo tu padre?

—Dijo que te ibas a ir de la casa, que nos ibas a abandonar. No hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Hizo un gesto y le sonrió a su hija.

—No te preocupes, Rosy. Yo nunca los voy a abandonar. Siempre voy a estar para ustedes, ¿de acuerdo? —No sonaba muy convincente, pero esperaba que la niña entendiera lo que trataba de decir. Después de un momento, Rose asintió y cerró los ojos. Hermione depositó un beso en su frente y le dijo: —Te amo, hija.

—Igual yo, mamá. —Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama.

Con un movimiento de varita, las luces se atenuaron. Hermione se levantó y salió.

—o—o—o—

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Ron estaba tomando una taza de té.

—¿Aún queda un poco para mí? —preguntó Hermione. Ron no respondió. La mujer se sirvió otra con un movimiento de varita. Se sentó frente a su marido y agarró la taza, esperando a que sus frías manos se calentaran un poco—. Rosy está algo preocupada. Tiene la impresión de que voy a irme de la casa. —Aún sin respuesta—. ¿Sabes qué pudo haberla puesto así?

Ron hizo una mueca.

—Hay infinidad de cosas que pueden molestarla.

—Bueno, dijo que, sin querer, había oído que lo decías en la Red Flú. —Ron puso la taza sobre el plato con fuerza—. Ronald, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

Ron la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No, no lo hay. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Hermione pasó saliva. Bajó la mirada y contestó:

—No, nada. —De pronto, el té no se le antojaba. Se levantó de la silla y, cuando iba a girar para salir, Ron la detuvo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No me tienes que contar nada?

Hermione lo miró.

—Ron, si tienes algo que decirme, solo hazlo. Dejémonos de estos juegos.

—¿Juegos, dices? Vale, me pondré serio… ¿Cuánto hace que estás viendo a Parkinson?

—¿Qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo Hermione, nerviosa.

—No creas que soy estúpido. George me mandó una lechuza. Me dijo que te vio a ti y a Parkinson en una calle _muggle_. Pensé que estaba tratando de jugarme una broma, así que me aparecí por allá, y ¿sabes lo que vi?

Hermione bajó la mirada.

Ron se levantó de golpe y exclamó.

—¡Contesta! ¿Sabes qué fue lo que vi?

—¡Ronald, los niños! —dijo Hermione, haciendo un _muffliato_ rápidamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Ron no estaba en mejor estado.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Hermione? ¿Tan poco te importa nuestro matrimonio? Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo han estado viéndose así? ¡Dímelo!

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué importa?

—¡importa mucho! ¿Cuántos van, eh? ¿Dos años? ¿Cinco? ¿Desde antes de tener a Rosy?

Hermione se giró y cerró los ojos. Con la mano, se limpió las lágrimas.

—Fue antes de que nos casáramos. La primera vez que las dos…

—¡No quiero saberlo! —gritó Ron. Tomó la tetera y la arrojó contra la pared—. ¡Con un carajo, Hermione!

—Ron, tienes que entenderlo. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, o a los niños.

—Pero lo hiciste. ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, si eres tan feliz con ella? ¿Por qué hacer una farsa así?

—Pansy decidió terminarlo. Dijo que tenía que casarse con un _sangrepura_. Y me destrozó el alma cuando lo hizo. Cuando me pediste que me casara contigo, acepté sin pensarlo. No sé, tal vez quería hacerla sufrir como lo había hecho yo. Luego me buscó, y no pude evitarlo…

—Ya, basta, por favor. —Parecía que Ron no podía respirar—. No puedo estar en la misma habitación contigo. No puedo ni siquiera verte. Quizá sea mejor que te vayas.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás echando de nuestra casa?

—Será nuestra casa, pero yo no lastimé a esta familia. En serio, Hermione, no me hagas decir cosas de las que pueda arrepentirme luego. —Ron agitó su varita y una maleta se materializó frente a él—. Empaqué algunas de tus cosas, para que sea más fácil. Ve con ella, o a un hotel, no sé. Y para serte honesto, ahora mismo ya no me importa. —Con eso, salió de la cocina y se fue.

Hermione miró la maleta, se dejó caer sobre la silla y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

—o—o—o—

Había pasado durante octavo grado.

Ni Harry ni Ron habían querido continuar, por lo que Hermione había andado sola por la escuela todo el tiempo. Gracias a su apretado horario, extensas tareas y otras responsabilidades que se había cargado, no había tenido mucho tiempo libre. El que Ron estuviera en el programa de aurores no ayudaba mucho a su relación. Casi nunca hablaban, por lo que las cosas comenzaron a enfriarse después de lo que había pasado durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Un día, mientras Hermione buscaba un libro para Runas Antiguas, casi chocó con Pansy Parkinson, que era la única chica Slytherin que había vuelto. Ambas chicas se miraron por un segundo y luego Hermione se hizo a un lado.

—Perdona, Parkinson —dijo, esperando después una palabra grosera.

—No hay problema, Granger —contestó la otra chica, y se fue. Hermione se quedó confundida, pero decidió restarle importancia.

Otro día, Parkinson la encontró en una mesa, trabajando en una redacción de Transformaciones. Cuando Hermione percibió la presencia de alguien más, alzó la mirada.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Parkinson?

La chica se sentó frente a ella y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Hermione supuso que no iba a decir nada, así que continuó escribiendo.

—¿Sigues en contacto con Potter?

Hermione alzó la mirada de nuevo.

—Así es.

—Necesito que le digas algo. —Hermione alzó la ceja—. De mi parte. —Pansy apretó los labios, como si le costara trabajo decir las siguientes palabras—. Por favor.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga?

—Dale las gracias por no haber presentado cargos por lo que hice ese día, cuando sugerí que lo entregaran a Vol… El Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Sugeriste? Yo diría que estabas dispuesta a sacrificarlo.

—¿Te pondrás así de pesada, Granger?

Hermione bufó.

—¡No pienso ayudarte a aliviar tu consciencia! —susurró en tono enojado—. Además, si tanto quieres darle las gracias, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

—Porque Potter es de los que no dudaría en lanzarle un _Crucio _a alguien. —Hermione la miró con los ojos como platos—. Bueno, vale, eso no es verdad. —Pansy respiró profundamente—. No sabría cómo hablarle después de lo que hice. Merlín sabe que no me agrada, y que no quiero que seamos amigos ni mucho menos, pero no le deseaba la muerte ese día. Simplemente estaba…

—Asustada. Y desesperada. Como todos —terminó Hermione, suavizando su expresión un poco—. Mira, no creo que Harry te tome a mal que hables por ti misma. Él es un gran ser humano y su capacidad de perdonar es inmensa.

—No necesito su perdón. Solamente quiero… dejar las cosas en claro —comentó Pansy.

—Bueno, él es bueno para aclarar las cosas. Ahora, si no te molesta seguiré escribiendo.

Pansy se levantó de la silla y salió en silencio de la biblioteca. Hermione alzó la mirada una vez más, viendo la espalda de la otra chica alejándose, y se sorprendió del extraño intercambio que habían tenido.

—o—o—o—

Pansy estaba recostada en un sofá, leyendo una novela erótica, con una copa de vino en la mesa más cercana. Según ella, estaba cultivándose y obteniendo inspiración. Su esposo estaba sentado en otro mueble, en una posición similar.

De pronto, un elfo doméstico se apareció en el centro de la sala.

—Ama, hay una mujer del ministerio que solicita verla.

—¿A esta hora? —Preguntó Blaise Zabini—. ¿Quién será?

Pansy se encogió de hombros. Blaise le hizo una señal a la criatura para que la hiciera pasar. Pansy entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a la puerta. Cuando notó la mata espesa de cabello castaño, su instinto fue de ir hasta donde Weasley y arrancarle las pelotas. Había hecho algo para molestarla tanto como para que fuera a visitarla…

—Pansy, perdona la hora pero no sabía a dónde ir —dijo Hermione, acercándose a la otra mujer. Blaise se aclaró la garganta y Hermione alzó la mirada, poniendo los ojos como platos—. Yo, em, lo siento. No debí venir…

—Tranquila, Granger. Eres bienvenida en esta casa —contestó el hombre, poniéndose de pie—. Iré a dormir, Pansy querida. Por favor, cuando estén follando, pon un encantamiento silenciador. No necesito escuchar lo que hacen —comentó y guiñándole un ojo, caminó hacia las escaleras.

Hermione sintió que su rostro se enrojecía.

—¿Lo sabe? —le preguntó a Pansy.

—Granger, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que no sabía que te estabas tirando a mi esposa? —respondió el moreno.

—Blaise, ya vete, ¿sí? —dijo Pansy, haciéndole un gesto grosero con la mano. Blaise le sopló un beso y comenzó a subir los escalones—. ¿Quieres una taza de té? ¿O un vaso de coñac? —dijo, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

—Un té estaría bien. Gracias —contestó la otra. Pansy la tomó del codo y la llevó hasta el sofá. Otro elfo apareció con la taza de té. Hermione le dio un sorbo y cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de hablar de nuevo—. Em, ¿desde cuándo Blaise…?

—¿Sabe que soy lesbiana? Creo que desde nuestros días en Hogwarts. Cuando Draco y yo no funcionamos, él entendió que algo andaba raro. Luego, pasó lo que pasó entre nosotras en octavo año. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Hermione sonrió por el recuerdo, a pesar de que se sentía como mierda.

Pansy continuó:

—Era necesario que yo me casara con un mago sangrepura, para darle herederos a mi familia. Le conté lo nuestro y mi situación, y él aceptó casarse conmigo. Creo que lo hizo porque también le convenía: estoy segura de que llegué a verlo besando a Draco con ganas. Cuando nació el pequeño Barrett, ambos acordamos que buscaríamos por nuestro lado sin separarnos. Todo muy bien oculto. Creo que él fue a por Draco, pero él ya estaba con Potter, así que… —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué no fuiste con él? Digo, no me molesta tenerte aquí, pero ustedes siguen siendo el Trío Dorado…

—Ron y yo peleamos. Bastante fuerte. Y no tenía ganas que responder a las preguntas de Harry. Aunque tal vez no me habría preguntado, estamos en una situación parecida…

—Discúlpame pero rebatiré tu argumento —contestó Pansy—. Ellos dos se odiaban en la escuela, pero eso era su forma de expresar sus frustraciones sexuales. Nosotras no nos odiábamos. Simplemente nos agrada estar con la otra.

—Yo creo que "agradar" se queda corto… —comenzó Hermione. Pansy sonrió. Esa mujer la volvía loca. Era perfecta en su molesta forma de ser… Pasó su cabello detrás de las orejas y le dio un beso en los labios, lento y tranquilo, sin ganas de convertirlo en algo más. Hermione se dejó ir en ese beso, aliviando un poco el pesar que sentía en su corazón.

Pansy se detuvo y Hermione hizo un ruidito de insatisfacción.

—Creo que le haremos caso a lo que dijo Blaise —comentó Pansy—. Vamos, te ayudaré a relajarte. —Sonrió con lascivia, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera por la anticipación. Se puso de pie y ambas subieron la escalera, agarradas de la mano. El té quedó olvidado en la mesa.

—o—o—o—

—Bueno, Parkinson, esta es una lista de los libros que necesito que busques —dijo Hermione, entregándole un pergamino.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo Pansy, después de echarle un vistazo—. ¡Son más de diez libros! Sólo es un estúpido proyecto de Runas Antiguas.

—¡No es estúpido! ¡Tiene que quedar perfecto! ¡Necesitamos toda la información posible! —exclamó Hermione, casi histérica.

—Oye, Granger, respira… ¿Te sientes bien?

Hermione resopló.

—Lo lamento. Es solo que estas últimas semanas han sido caóticas. Es demasiado trabajo y casi no he podido dormir y… —Se calló de pronto cuando vio con quién se estaba desahogando.

—Oh, no te detengas, en serio. Necesitas sacarlo de tu sistema —dijo Pansy, sonriendo.

—No, o sea, es que tú y yo nunca hemos hablado de, bueno, de nada.

—Sí, bueno, échale la culpa a la división de casas. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

—Eso creo —contestó la castaña.

—Muy bien —continuó Pansy—. Iré a buscar los libros, para que los revises. Por lo mientras, trata de no romper tus plumas. —La pluma que Hermione tenía en las manos estaba peligrosamente doblada. Hermione la soltó y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Había estado hablando con Ron por la Red Flú. El chico no entendía por qué no podía reunirse con ellos, con Harry y él, durante el fin de semana. Parecía haber olvidado que seguía estudiando.

_Idiota_. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en comenzar lo que tenían que hacer. Después de veinte minutos, Parkinson volvió con una pila de libros flotando detrás de ella y dos tartas de mora en las manos.

—¡¿Cómo conseguiste eso?! ¡No puedes meter comida en la biblioteca!

—¿Según quién? Anda, come esto, te hará sentir mejor —dijo, dándole una tarta y mordiendo la que tenía en la otra mano. Comenzó a bajar los libros y Hermione los acomodó en orden—. Bueno, jefa, dígame dónde escribir. Aceptémoslo, mi letra es mucho mejor que la tuya…

Hermione la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero le pasó la pluma y el pergamino.

—¿Te parece si te dicto?

—Como sea. —Hermione comenzó a hablar, pero Pansy la interrumpió casi al instante—. Ah, por cierto, mañana es sábado de Hogsmeade, y vas a acompañarme quieras o no. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—.Continúa…

—o—o—o—

Hermione comenzó a desperezarse. La cama a su lado estaba vacía. Su mente empezó a trabajar… ¡El trabajo! ¡Los niños! Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a buscar sus medias.

—Tranquila, mandé una lechuza diciendo que estabas indispuesta. Acaban de responder. Dicen que puedes descansar todo lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo eres la jefa. —Pansy entró por la puerta, acomodándose los puños de la blusa—. Recuéstate, descansa.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y recordó la noche anterior. Esperaba que Ron no hubiera hecho más alboroto con Rose y Hugo.

—Ya lo he hecho bastante —contestó—. Debería ir a casa; mis hijos me necesitan.

—No hay apuro… Mandé a Taffy a tu casa; invisible, por supuesto. Dijo que vio a Weasley dándoles de desayunar y saliendo con ellos. Quizá los lleve de paseo para alejarles de la mente que su madre es lesbiana.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—Diablos, sé que tengo que hablar con ellos de esto, en su momento, pero ahora no puedo.

—No tienes por qué apresurarlo. Mira, dúchate, vístete y baja a desayunar con nosotros.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Claro! Blaise ya lo sabe, no creo que le cause mayor problema que desayunes con nosotros.

—De acuerdo.

Después de media hora, Hermione estaba lista para comenzar el día. Bajó con Pansy y, cuando llegaron al comedor, la castaña se puso un poco nerviosa. Barrett Zabini era la viva imagen de su padre. Los ojos eran diferentes; no se parecían a ninguno de los dos. Quizá eran de un abuelo…

—Granger, Pansy querida. Pasen, siéntense. Las estábamos esperando.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron del mismo lado. La comida comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos. Después de un rato, Blaise y Pansy entraron en una charla tranquila acerca de la siguiente reunión que tenían programada con algunas personas de alcurnia. Hermione solamente comía un poco de avena, tratando de ignorar las miradas de Barrett. Como no lo consiguió, alzó la mirada y lo miró fijamente. Pansy notó lo que pasaba y regañó a su hijo.

—Barrett, es de mala educación mirar a las personas fijamente mientras comen. Detente.

—¿Eres la novia de mi mamá? —dijo el niño de pronto.

Hermione casi se ahoga. Los colores se le subieron a Pansy. Blaise trató de contener la risa. Cuando pudo respirar con normalidad, Hermione contestó.

—Algo así. —Pansy la miró con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada—. Sí, algo parecido.

—¿Entonces ahora tendré dos mamás?

—Barrett, sigue desayunando, ¿está bien?

Barrett asintió, tomando la cuchara de nuevo. Hermione miró a Pansy de reojo y ésta le sonrió, tomándola de la mano y poniendo ambas sobre la mesa.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Taffy se desapareció y reapareció unos segundos después.

—Buscan a la señora. De parte del señor Ronald Weasley.

—o—o—o—

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Sentada en Las Tres Escobas con Parkinson? Algo debía estar mal con el mundo…

—Granger, deja de pensar tanto. Casi puedo escuchar los engranajes en tu cabeza girando.

—Lo lamento —dijo la castaña—. Es sólo que estoy tratando de entender por qué me trajiste aquí.

—Bueno —dijo la otra chica—, vamos a estar trabajando un largo rato en ese estúpido proyecto, así que sería mejor si nos conocemos más. Además, soy más abierta con un poco de whisky de fuego en el organismo.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—Nos conocemos desde hace casi ocho años. Siempre me has odiado.

—Eso es parcialmente verdad. No te odiaba a ti _per se_, odiaba el concepto que me habían pintado mis padres. Tú fuiste la que recibió los efectos de las ideologías que traía. —Le dio un trago a su whisky. Si no mal recordaba, ya era el cuarto—. Disculpa por las veces que te llamé _sangresucia_. De nuevo, cosa de mis padres.

Hermione se sorprendió. Le dio un trago a su whisky, el segundo para ella, y se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema.

—Lo digo en serio. Siempre pensé que eras una bruja increíble. Lo sigo pensando.

—Vale, tu yo ebrio me da un poco de miedo.

—No seas mojigata. Venga, sigue tomando…

Después de varias rondas, ambas chicas parecían haber llegado a un punto en común.

—¡Es que lo detesto! Me habla como si fuera su propiedad y luego me ignora. Nos peleamos mucho antier, porque decía que ya no me interesaba. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ron es el hombre de mis sueños.

—Eso es una idiotez, Granger. Los hombres no sirven para nada. O te tratan mal o resultan ser maricones. Mírame a Draco y a mí: no funcionamos porque a él le gusta la polla y a mí no.

Hermione tardó en procesar el comentario.

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—¿A Draco le gusta la polla? Pensé que ya todos lo sabían.

—No, después. Dijiste que a ti no te gusta. —Hermione ató los cabos—. ¿Te gustan las chicas?

—¿Eso te hace sentir incómoda?

—No, para nada, es sólo que no me lo habría imaginado de ti, una chica "_sangre pura_"…

—Hay mucha homosexualidad en la sociedad mágica. Nadie lo ve mal pero, como no funciona para dejar herederos, lo ven como un inconveniente. A decir verdad, a mí me importa un carajo lo que mis padres digan. —Pansy se terminó su trago de nuevo. _Ya perdí la cuenta_, pensó la castaña—. Draco fue el último chico con el que estuve, y aún con él yo sentía que algo faltaba. Luego, durante un juego de verdad o reto en la sala común, Millie y yo nos besamos, y ahí lo supe. Supe que había estado muy equivocada con los hombres…

—¿Millicent Bulstrode? ¿Ustedes estuvieron juntas?

—Ay, Granger, no, solo estábamos probando. ¿Qué tú nunca experimentaste con Brown, o con Patil?

Hermione sentía que su rostro se encendía.

—No, nunca.

—¿Entonces nunca has besado a una chica? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Vaya, interesante. Pensaba que los _muggles_ eran más abiertos. Bueno…

Se inclinó por encima de la mesa y unió sus labios con los de la castaña. Hermione se quedó congelada en su lugar, sintiendo los labios de Pansy, su lengua, su embriagante aliento a whisky. Cuando terminó, Hermione sintió que acababan de arrebatarle algo preciado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó, cuando pudo encontrar su voz de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó Parkinson—. Regresemos a Hogwarts. Mañana tendré una reseca de aquellas.

Se tambaleó y Hermione la ayudó a mantener un poco el equilibrio. Lentamente, caminaron por las frías calles de Hogsmeade, en silencio. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que algo había cambiado.

Y no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

—o—o—o—

Hermione puso los ojos como platos. Pansy le indicó a su elfo que lo llevara a la sala de estar y los tres adultos se pusieron de pie, para salir del comedor.

Blaise fue el primero en llegar a la habitación, dejando a su hijo con el elfo.

—Weasley, bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—No estés jodiendo, Zabini. Necesito hablar con tu esposa.

—¿Para qué?

—Ese no es tu puto asunto.

—Lo es si vienes a molestarnos en nuestro hogar.

Ron sacó la varita y le apuntó entre los ojos.

—No me sería nada difícil hacerte a un lado. Ahora, dile que venga o voy a…

—Weasley, deja el drama, ¿de acuerdo? —intervino Pansy. No quería que ese bruto le hiciera algo a Blaise—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Ron giró para verla.

—Dos cosas, Parkinson.

—Es Zabini, ahora —lo interrumpió.

—Cierra el pico. Una, deja en paz a mi esposa. No sé qué tipo de lavado de cerebro le hiciste, pero estoy seguro de que ha estado bajo los efectos de algún tipo de _imperios _por mucho tiempo. No hay forma de que ella pudiera acercarse a alguien de tu calaña.

Bueno, tenía una lengua filosa. El comentario le había dolido, pero como buena Slytherin lo resistió sin expresión. Hermione, escondida detrás de la puerta, se cubrió la boca con la mano. Ron continuó:

—Segunda, dime dónde diablos está. No fue al trabajo, y sé que tú tienes algo que ver con ello…

—Si no entendí mal, tú la echaste.

Ron entrecerró los ojos.

—Maldita arpía. ¿Quién te da el derecho de querer robarme a mi mujer? Primero Malfoy me quita a mi mejor amigo, y luego tú…

—Oye, oye, que tú seas un homofóbico de mierda no es mi asunto. Draco y Potter están muy a gusto y si tú no toleras estar cerca de ellos es tu problema. Y si Hermione está conmigo, quizá sea porque yo sí puedo complacerla —comentó Pansy, guiñándole el ojo.

Con un movimiento fluido, Pansy sintió un golpe en la mejilla y al instante comenzó a sentir la sangre bajar por su mejilla.

Hermione escuchó el grito de Pansy y salió de su escondite. Sabía qué hechizo había utilizado Ron.

—¡¿Qué estás pensando, Ronald Weasley?! —exclamó la mujer. Se puso de rodillas junto a Pansy y le curó el tajo que tenía en un lado del rostro, previniendo que se le creara una fea cicatriz.

—Vámonos, Hermione. Debes volver a casa.

—¿Estás loco? No iré a ningún lado contigo. —Ron se acercó, dispuesto a tomarla del brazo, pero la mujer sacó la varita—. Te lo advierto, Ronald. Sabes que yo sigo siendo mejor al usar la varita.

Ron la miró, incrédulo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes hacer esto. ¿Por qué decides darme la espalda de esa forma?

—¡Porque la amo, estúpido!

Todo pareció detenerse por un minuto. Blaise ayudó a levantarse a Pansy, que había estado en el suelo mientras Hermione y Ron discutían.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La amo, Ronald. Estoy enamorada de ella. Me hace sentir tan bien, tan tranquila.

—¡Estamos hablando de Parkinson! ¡Te hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts!

—Ron, ten más creatividad en tus argumentos. Le dijiste lo mismo a Harry —comentó Hermione, desesperada. Ron apartó la vista—. Pansy y yo nunca fuimos archienemigas. Encontramos la forma de hacerlo funcionar. Ahora, creo que será mejor que te vayas, si no quieres que te lance una maldición.

Ron resopló y giró sobre sus talones. Caminó hacia la chimenea y, antes de partir, miró por encima de su hombro.

—Voy a pedir la custodia total. No volverás a ver a Rosy o Hugo, te lo aseguro. Felicidades, les heriste donde más les iba a doler.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta. ¡Maldito cabrón! Intentó aturdirlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pansy se acercó por detrás y tocó su brazo.

—No te preocupes, vamos a pelear. No dejaremos que se salga con la suya.

Hermione relajó la expresión un poco.

—Sólo me alegro que estés bien —dijo, tocándole la mejilla.

—Oh, no hay problema con ello. Apenas y lo sentí. Ese Weasley es un gran cabeza hueca.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Blaise había desaparecido misteriosamente y en silencio.

—Pansy…

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Pansy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—También yo.

Un beso selló su promesa.

—o—o—o—

Pansy estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la chimenea. Hermione no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro.

—Es que no, no comprendo lo que dices.

—Hermione, por favor…

—¡No! Dijiste que ya no creías en lo que decían tus padres.

—¡Y no es así! Amor…

—No me llames así. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, después de decirme que quieres terminar y que te casarás con Zabini?

—Es la única forma de mantener la fortuna familiar. Con un heredero.

Hermione ya no intentaba contener las lágrimas. Había cambiado tanto que sentía que ya no se reconocía a sí misma. Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Será mejor que te vayas —dijo, con la voz amortiguada—. Por favor. No puedo pensar si estás aquí. Anda, vete. —Le dio la espalda y trató de calmarse. Escuchó que la puerta del salón se abría y cerraba y pudo liberar su frustración, su tristeza, su roto corazón.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, salió rumbo a la sala común. En el camino, vio que las puertas de la escuela estaban abiertas. Por ellas estaba cruzando un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y de cabello rojo.

—¿Ron? —se dijo para sí misma. Luego, lo gritó—. ¡RON!

El pelirrojo volteó y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. La chica corrió hasta llegar frente a él. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios. Como había supuesto, algo faltaba, pero ese pensamiento fue directo a la parte trasera de su mente.

—Vaya, qué buena bienvenida —dijo Ron, riendo—. ¿A qué se debe?

—Es sólo que te extrañé mucho —contestó la chica. _No pienses en Pansy, no pienses en ella._

Y casi lo logró.

—o—o—o—

_Dos meses después…_

El proceso había sido largo y tortuoso, pero había conseguido ganar la batalla legal contra Ronald. Quizá había servido el hecho de que Hermione era parte del ministerio, y que Ron tenía un historial de violencia y poca tolerancia. Después de ello, el pelirrojo había salido de la casa y había vuelto a la Madriguera. Los niños iban a visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero Hermione los tenía para ella casi todo el tiempo. Sabía que ambos lo resentían, pero por ahora no había comentarios molestos. Además, Pansy los adoraba y Barrett se llevaba de maravilla con el pequeño Hugo.

De hecho, los niños estaban fuera, visitando a sus primos en casa de Harry y Draco. Ella estaba relajándose en el techo del inmueble, disfrutando del sol que había. Escuchó un ruido por detrás, pero supo que era Pansy: solo a ella le había dicho cómo poder subir.

—Vaya, quizá no debería haber venido. Verte con ese bikini no es bueno para mi salud cardiaca.

—Qué graciosa.

Pansy sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso corto en los labios. Luego, se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en un bikini mucho más pequeño y se acostó en la otra silla.

—Blaise tenía una cita. Esperemos que esta sea la buena, ya le hace falta follar.

—No necesito saber los hábitos de tu marido, en serio.

Pansy giró y miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Si bien su relación seguía siendo secreta, tenían un poco más de libertad ahora que las personas importantes lo sabían. Le tomó la mano y le dio un beso a los nudillos.

—Te amo.

Hermione sonrió.

—También te amo.

Se acomodaron sin soltarse y miraron las esponjosas nubes en el cielo londinense.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Acepto comentarios… Y sí, parece que no quiero que Ron y Hermione sean felices nunca… _Sorry not sorry!_

**Adigium21**


End file.
